Touhou: Conjuring of the Pocket Dimension
Touhou: Conjuring of the Pocket Dimension is an imaginary crossover between the Pokemon and Touhou franchises, made mostly out of my concern towards the existing "Touhoumon" ROM hack. Story For an in-depth walkthrough of the story, see Touhou: Conjuring of the Pocket Dimension/Walkthrough A human from the Outside World is dragged into Gensokyo by a magic rift. Following this, more magic rifts begin to show up around their home land, drawing strange creatures known as "Pokemon" into Gensokyo with them. Upon their arrival in Gensokyo, the human is greeted by Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo, and Marisa Kirisame, a friend of hers. Shortly after this, however, a group of wild Pokemon attack the group - a Treecko, a Torchic and a Mudkip. The player, with their prior knowledge of catching Pokemon, is able to capture one of the three. The other two are captured by Reimu (who chooses the Pokemon weak to the one you capture) and Marisa (who chooses the Pokemon strong against the one you capture). Regardless of whether the battle is won or not, Reimu will heal both Pokemon. She then decides to follow Marisa, who has been heading to the Forest of Magic. The two pass through a small section of the forest, and the player ends up battling two yokai, Rumia and Wriggle Nightbug. They then find Marisa, who challenges them to a battle. Regardless of the outcome, Reimu heals the Pokemon after this battle ends. Progressing further into the forest, the group encounter Mystia Lorelei and Cirno, defeating both. They then reach an exit in the forest. While Reimu and Marisa head out, the player hesitates, at which point a mysterious figure (later revealed to be a possessed Sanae Kochiya) engages them in a Pokemon battle, effortlessly winning. Marisa notices that this battle took place, and takes the player to the nearby village to be healed afterwards. After the player recovers, Reimu states that she intends to go to the nearby Misty Lake to deal with some troublesome youkai. The player decides to go with them, although Marisa stops them just before they leave, asking if they'd like to have a Pokemon battle with her (this can be skipped). The player arrives at the lake, dealing with some youkai and encountering the ice fairy Cirno once again. Afterwards, the group travel along the road to the next village. Along the way, Reimu challenges the player to a friendly duel, healing their Pokemon afterwards. The group then stumble across two goddesses of autumn, who seem to be possessed. Thankfully, Reimu and Marisa are able to knock them both to their senses in a Double Battle. The group then head into a village in the Southern Valley. However, a blizzard soon invades the village, and boundaries begin to form, summoning wild Pokemon. A youkai appears, and the player defeats her. Upon her defeat, however, the blizzard fades away, but the boundaries do not. Consequently, the player has to travel further into the valley, where they encounter and defeat the goddess Hina, who was responsible for calling forth the boundaries. The path then splits in two, but one path is blocked off by a magic barrier. Consequently, the group takes the other path, leading to a house in the Forest of Magic. Here, they find Alice, a witch who owns the key to destroying the barrier. However, she will only give it to the player if they can defeat her in a battle. After the barrier is destroyed, the group travel to the Divine Spirit Mausoleum. Here, the player meets Sanae Kochiya, who they recognise as the one who attacked them. However, Sanae does not seem to remember attacking the player. With this in mind, the group go into the mausoleum, but are forced out by Seiga Kaku some way into their visit. Afterwards, the group go to another village, only for it to be attacked by a youkai called Sekibanki, who they defeat. They then go to the Mysterious Youkai Mountain, climbing to the peak where they meet Sanae Kochiya in Moriya Shrine. Sanae shares her ideas on the boundaries coming into Gensokyo, and gives the player one of three elemental stones afterwards. The player then catches up with Reimu and Marisa and tells them about Sanae's theory. However, neither of the two seem to understand it. The group then head on to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. After traversing through this household and defeating its many inhabitants, they learn from Remilia, the mansion's owner, that Sanae's theory is correct. Additionally, Remilia reveals to Reimu and Marisa that the player, along with the Pokemon, are from the Outside World. Travelling down the back road of the mansion, the group reach another village, only to find that it has vanished. It was Keine Kamashirasawa who was responsible for making the village vanish, although after the player defeats her, she agrees to bring it back. They then press on to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, inside which they find the gateway to Hakugyoukoru, the netherworld of Gensokyo. Within Hakugyoukoru, the player meets with Yuyuko Saigyouji, who explains that Pokemon had come into Gensokyo some time in the distant past, and that it was her friend, Yukari Yakumo, who was responsible for summoning the boundaries to begin with. The group then return to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and enter the Divine Spirit Mausoleum a second time, defeating some of the inhabitants there before being forced out by Toyosatomimi no Miko. Miko's spell forces Reimu, Marisa and the player to a distant village. From here, they can go to Eientei, a house in which refugees from the moon live. Within the house, Reimu and Marisa seem to be possessed, much like Sanae and the goddesses encountered previously, although they return to their senses after a battle. The player then meets Kaguya Houraisan, who, after being defeated, explains what effects bringing Pokemon into Gensokyo has on the "equilibrium" and offering to give one of her Pokemon to them. The group then go back to the village from Eientei, only to find that the tsukumogami Kogasa is attacking it. They are able to defeat her relatively quickly, however, and head on to a road to the east afterwards. Along the way, the player ends up fighting Sanae, who wishes to see the player's talent first-hand. The group, now including Sanae, ends up at Palanquin Shipyard, where they meet Minamitsu, the captain of the Palanquin Ship. After a short battle, Marisa explains that she wishes to use the Palanquin to see if they can sail to the outside world. Sanae disapproves of this plan, although she does have an idea to remodel the Palanquin into an airship. As a result, the player must go back to Mysterious Youkai Mountain and ask Nitori to remodel the Palanquin. Afterwards, it is possible to use the Palanquin Airship to go to the sky. However, the sky has been covered in harsh clouds, making it impossible to reach most of the places in the sky. The player, however, is able to raid the Shining Needle Palace, which is still reachable, and defeat the ones who are causing this to happen to the sky. Once the sky is clear, the player goes to the Sky Shrine, in which they find the solution to the puzzles on Sage's Island. After venturing through this island, they encounter Kasen Ibaraki, the first of the Three Sages of Gensokyo, and defeat her. They then go into Makai, through a gateway that opens up in the sky after these events, where they find out more about the Three Sages from Byakuren Hijiri. After leaving Makai, however, the Palanquin is attacked by forces sent by Okina Matara, another of the Three Sages of Gensokyo. Because of this attack, the Palanquin ends up crash-landing on the surface of Gensokyo, forcing the group to travel to a far-off village, where they find Alice. Alice, after being defeated in a battle, gives the player the item that they need to fix the Palanquin. The group then head back to Mysterious Youkai Mountain, where they encounter Kanako and Suwako, who explain how someone has been possessing goddesses - an explanation to why Sanae attacked the player in the Forest of Magic. The player then heads to the Palace of Hisou, high in the sky, where they encounter Okina Matara and defeat her. After the battle, Okina possesses Kanako and calls for Kasen to create a barrier to prevent anyone from entering or exiting the palace. After making their escape, with the help of one of the residents of the palace, the player is attacked by Kanako and Sanae, but manage to pull them back to their senses with assistance from Suwako. After the battle, Minamitsu says that she has been trying to find out a way to access the boundaries in Gensokyo while the group was in the Palace of Hisou, and has decided to search for clues in the Dream World - although she has no idea how to get there. After going to Eientei and asking Eirin about this, she says that Keine knows the way to the Dream World. Keine says that she has heard of a theory that the Dream World can be accessed while awake through a secret passageway. After going back to Eientei and talking to Reisen, the player learns that moon rabbits use the passageway as a go-between from Gensokyo to the Lunar Capital. The player then learns from Nitori that the passage to the Dream World is found on Mysterious Youkai Mountain. In going through the Dream World, the player ends up in a replica of the Lunar Capital, where they are attacked first by Cirno and then by Sagume Kishin. After Sagume's defeat, she says that the real reason why boundaries are coming into Gensokyo is situated in the ocean. The player, after this battle, is also able to befriend the legendary Pokemon Meloetta. The player then returns to Hakurei Shrine, only to see that it is destroyed. Yukari Yakumo, the last of Gensokyo's sages, is seen standing in its place, and throws a parasol at the player to banish them to the Cavern of Blazing Fires. Within the cavern, they encounter two people - Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji, the latter of which says that one would need Air Jewels to last underwater. The player is able to find enough Air Jewels for every member of the Palanquin's crew, after which they take a path through the cavern to reach Gensokyo's seabed. Shortly into their travels in the seabed, the player encounters the Palanquin Airship, which Nitori had modified to work like a submarine, and gives the Air Jewels to their allies before setting out. At one point in the seabed, the player finds a source of Infinity Energy, which is what permits Pokemon to Mega Evolve. The player later encounters Aunn, a komainu, and ends up on Komachi's rowboat. After a battle, Komachi brings the player to Higan, where Eiki Shiki resides. Eiki, once she has been defeated, redirects the player to the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Here, the player encounters Rin, who states that she is posing as the pet cat of the palace's owner. The player travels through this palace, eventually encountering the owner, Satori, who fights the player using a copy of their team. After this battle ends, the player comes across the Palanquin, and is able to go to a separate part of Gensokyo's seabed. In this part of the seabed, Minamitsu challenges the player, saying that this will likely be their last chance to have a Pokemon battle together. The player then reaches a boundary in their seabed, through which they travel for their final encounter with the Three Sages of Gensokyo, each of which now has a legendary Pokemon in their possession. Once Yukari is defeated, she says that the reason why she brought Pokemon into Gensokyo was because she was wondering how much a simple change can affect life. The player reminds Yukari of what effect this is happening on the equilibrium, as explains to them by Kaguya. After hearing this, Yukari uses her boundary magic to bring the Pokemon in Gensokyo, along with the protagonist, back to the Outside World. Before they leave, however, Reimu gives the player her hair ribbon as a memoir of their time in Gensokyo. Characters Gameplay Gameplay in this game is similar to that of a traditional Pokemon game. The game plays out similarly to a traditional RPG, with the player navigating the overworld to interact with characters and progress through the story. As they travel, however, they may encounter wild Pokemon, which leads to a battle using your own Pokemon. Each Pokemon can equip a maximum of four "moves". These moves differ from damaging abilities to supportive abilities to more unique abilities. There are eighteen types - Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Fighting, Bug, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Flying, Rock, Poison, Ghost, Ice, Steel, Dragon and Fairy. Each Pokemon has either one or two types, and each move has its own type. These types have a wide variety of matchups to determine effect - for instance, if a Water-type move is used on a Fire-type Pokemon, the damage is doubled. Every Pokemon has six stats. HP determines how long they can last before "fainting", Attack and Special Attack refer to how much damage they deal, Defence and Special Defence determine how little damage they take and Speed decides which Pokemon acts first in battle. Category:Stuff with Touhou in it Category:Pokemon